Unseen Attractions
by Go to my Real Account with Ter
Summary: One gets dumped. One gets tired of rejection. It’s only fair they find each other… And disturb everyone else. But eh, what else is new? Following Legend Maker's timeline. OCOC Slash. Read at your own risk.


**Unseen Attraction**

Or

**How to Piss Off Legend Maker and Bobcat beyond Reason**

_By Prisionero and Someone-whose-name-is-not-to-be-revealed_

_Summary: One gets dumped. One gets tired of rejection. It's only fair they find each other… And disturb everyone else. But eh, what else is new? (Slash. Read at your own risk.)_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: We do not own the Teen Titans, Robert Candide, Noel Collins or Nigel Hastings._

Author's note: To understand this fic, you need to have read the Legend Maker's, Bobcat's and Jedi-and's previous works ("Black and White", "The Epic of Gauntlet" and "Flashing Lights and Sounds").

* * *

He sat on his bed. Alone.

Like he probably would for the rest of his life from now on.

He could still see them. Holding each other.

Kissing. Touching each other.

"ARGH!"

The sound of glass breaking filled the room as the empty beer bottle shattered into a million pieces after being thrown against the wall.

_No matter_, he thought: He still had another six-pack by his legs. And true enough, he retrieved a full bottle from it and opened it, allowing the alcoholic drink to dull his senses even more than they already were.

He almost gagged while savoring the foul tasting fluid.

He always _had_ thought beer was too damn bitter… Not that it mattered anyway, he knew now that though it tasted horrible, it was very relaxing once it set in.

_I did everything for her_, he thought bitterly as he drank more. _Goddamnit__, I spat at the face of a demon lord just to give her a future_.

He swallowed more. His vision was now blurry.

_And for what?_, His mind roared, _Just__ so she could act like she loved me while screwing that green bastard behind my back!_

He attempted to swallow more… Then he realized the bottle was empty.

Sighing, Noel Collins bent down and retrieved another beer. Drowning your sorrows was a hard, constant job.

* * *

Robert Candide was mad. And that's putting it mildly.

He dragged himself into the Tower again after his daily chick-hunt. His mood should be enough to tell you just how well it went.

_Every.__ Single. Time…_

It was very rare to see this kid on an annoyed mood, but there were the times when it got to him.

_Maybe there's something wrong with me… Hell, maybe I'm impotent by Earth standards as well and Tamarenian's._

Sighing, he entered the elevator and pushed the up button to meet with the others. Weird, the Tower was several stories high… So how come the computer room, kitchen, game room, TV room and living room were all cramped in the same floor?

_Argh… I may never get a girlfriend at this rate… I'm gonna grow old and tired and live alone in a run-down apartment obsessing over granola. And I'll have cats! Old people always have cats!_

DING!

The elevator slid open as Robert stepped out. Some of the other Titans were already in there: Robin and Star watched TV, Scalpel stood near the fridge, And Terra silently sat by the table. For some reason she looked like she wanted to tear something apart with her teeth.

_Maybe I'm better off trying to get tail from the other sex, _he thought. Jokingly, of course.

"Hello, Robert." Scalpel, Nigel Hasting, said after looking up when he heard his arrival. "You missed the excitement."

"Excitement?" Rob asked in curiosity.

"Yes, there was a bit of a row earlier today. Between Noel, Tara, Garfield and Raven." Nigel explained. Terra just growled in acknowledgement.

"Really?" Interest perked up in his mind. Though he wasn't sure why. "What?"

"Well… It all started a couple of hours ago." Robin began, having heard their conversation. "Noel accidentally walked in on Raven when she was…"

* * *

_…Cheating on me. With Beastboy. And with no freaking remorse WHATSOEVER._

Noel was growing increasingly annoyed at the fact that the desired effect alcohol had on him was starting to diminish. Well, only one thing to do about that: Get more booze!

Charming how the mind of an alcoholic-in-progress works, isn't it?

_Good lord… How did I not notice something that has been happening almost right after we got together? Was I really so blind?_

Choking down two bottles at once, Noel desperately attempted to make himself forget.

_And when I found out… They seemed relieved! Like they finally didn't have to hide anything anymore. Fuckers. …Literally._

He gasped for air, beer sliding from his mouth into his shirt. It took him a while to realize he was finally out of beers

_Damn it all. _

* * *

"Daaaaaamn… So it's over between them, just like that?" Rob asked.

"It… Seems so." Starfire confirmed, looking sad about the whole thing.

"I'm actually sure of it." Robin commented. "No sooner it was over between them, Gar broke it off with Tara. Them he and Raven practically raced to her room."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Terra suddenly burst out, slamming her fist into the table and startling everyone. "What the hell does that gothic bitch has that I don't!"

Silence fell into the room.

"Well…" Robert began, going for the obvious like always.

"_SHUT UP!_" The blonde geokinetic roared, already knowing where Rob was going with this.

"But you didn't even let…"

"_JUST **DIE!**_" She interrupted again, then stormed out of the room. Live Journal time, folks.

The tower actually shook a bit through her entire outburst.

"Well…" Rob muttered uncomfortably after a while. "…Where are the others?"

"Cyborg is patrolling the city. Sophie was called away to a place where her… 'Talents' are needed." Robin informed. "And Noel… Well, he's locked himself on his room since his breakup. And it recently came to my attention that the Titan's budget has been reduced some. The payments were made to liquor stores." The Teen Wonder sighed.

"…Oh?" Gauntlet blinked, Noel certainly didn't seem the kind to drown his sorrows like that…

It was around then when the thought that had creeped into his head as humor before, was creeping again… Though now, it seemed to be somewhat serious.

_I mean he's on the rebound, right?... And drunk too, probably._

"I… I'm gonna get some air, guys…" He found himself saying. Then he was walking out of the room before he had the time to realize just what it was he was considering.

_Hmm…__ I wonder…_

* * *

Noel now sat silently.

He had considered calling again for more beer, but he didn't remember the number and trying to read it had given him a migraine. He still needed something to make him relax however.

Knock. Knock.

"I think you've been hitting the bottle too hard, Noel." The goofy voice said.

Noel slowly turned around to see Robert Candide standing at his doorstep. Had he been sober, Noel would have likely groaned.

_Argh… I can't put up with this now…_

"What do you want, Robert?" He asked nastily.

"Nothing really, just checking up on you. I heard about your little problem." Rob said casually as he walked into the room, his everlasting goofy grin on its place.

This time, Noel DID groan. _Kicking me while I'm down.__ How low can you get?_

It took him a while to notice him Rob was staring him with curiosity.

"…What?" He finally asked.

"…You are on your human form." Rob pointed out. And indeed, Noel was on his thin, long red-haired form. He almost looked fragile… If you dismissed the fact the he could easily transform into the young hero that was slowly getting as much fear on the everyday villain as Batman was. Or the fact that his personality was still the same… Except he just happened to be drunk, that might change it. "I've just never seen you in this form up close."

"I don't use it much." Noel responded. "But I do once in a while."

"Why now?" Rob asked, who was noticing something rather interesting.

_He looks very… 'Girly' in this form…_

Noel was oblivious to his interest, and decided to talk: It distracted him.

"The Shimmer nullifies all harmful influences on my nervous system pretty much automatically. With it, it's impossible to get drunk." Noel sighed. "I transformed back so I could. It worked."

"You got drunk on purpose?" Rob asked with some surprise.

"Pretty much." Noel confirmed bitterly. It didn't took him long to notice Rob's look of surprise. "I guess… I just wanted to find a way to deal with it… Or to forget…" His voice cracked for a second. "It worked for a while… It's wearing off though…"

Rob sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." He said, and he meant it. "I kinda know how you feel."

"No… You don't." Noel replied, voice breaking even more. "I loved her. I really don't know how to get through this."

Rob stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"And what if I could help you?" Rob whispered.

Noel turned to ask him what he meant when suddenly Rob's lips touched his. Noel froze as Rob's hand gently touched the side of his face and his eyes stared into his. Rob lingered and smiled.

Noel drew away after a moment, his cheeks pink. He moved his lips to speak, but no sound came.

"Well?" Rob smirked. Noel gave no answer.

Rob leaned back in for another kiss. Noel surprised him by moving forward as well after a second. This time, however, it deepened. Noel's guard dropped completely as his arms fell to his sides. Rob massaged Noel's neck with one hand and pulled out his ponytail with the other as he pressed into his teammate. Noel leaned back a little and let Rob lead him.

"I've never been with another guy before…" Noel whispered when he broke the kiss for air.

"Me neither, but hey, I'm not complaining." Rob answered as he wandered, licking and nibbling Noel's slender neckline. _He's a lot more appealing as himself…_

Rob's hands wandered down to Noel's waist. He pulled away for a moment to draw Noel's shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. The redhead offered no resistance.

"How far are we going to take this?" Noel asked as Rob removed his own shirt as well. _He's a lot more fit than I expected…_

"No need to rush right?" Rob whispered as he leaned his body into Noel's, pushing him back and onto the bed.

He held Noel under him as he kissed him again. Noel squirmed under the blonde but made no move to push Rob off him. His hands clutched the sheets as Rob's hands roamed his sides.

"None at all." Noel replied a few moments afterward, once Rob drifted to his ear. He gasped when Rob became more adventurous with his groping. Rob smirked wickedly as Noel let out a low moan.

"Rob, I-I think we should stoah aaah.." Noel barely managed before Rob pressed himself into his partner with one hand between them and the other underneath him. Noel closed his eyes tightly and groaned as Rob caressed him.

"Why's that?" Rob blew into his ear. "You seem to be enjoying yourself for once. I find it much better than your hard-ass front, though it does make me wonder." _That might even be more fun…_

"I don't w-want to do this because I'm on the rebound. I-I want it to mean somethinggg..." Noel strained as Rob continued to torment him. "Please…"

Rob sighed at Noel's predisposition to not have fun and rolled off him, though he still lay close to him. Rob ran his hand through Noel's hair as the redhead calmed himself down. He wasn't going to do anything to Noel without his consent.

He was surprised, however, when Noel turned and rested his head against Rob's chest. He would've asked Noel if he was okay, but he curled up closer in silence, looking away from Rob's face.

Rob turned a bit and grabbed the comforter. During their… 'Activities' they had moved the sheets further down the bed and kicked off their shoes. He shoved the shoes off the bed and pulled up the sheets to his teammate's neck and repositioned the pillows. He rested his head just above Noel's and wrapped an arm around him, stroking his back.

"Thank you." Noel whispered sleepily after a few silent minutes.

Rob lifted his head a bit to see Noel's eyes more than half closed and blinking. He smiled a bit and let his hand brush through Noel's long red hair. Before long, Noel was out cold, his chest rising and falling slowly. Rob could feel his heartbeat. Strong and calm.

"You're welcome."

* * *

The next morning…

"Hey, where are Rob and Noel?" Cyborg asked after chomping down his eggs. "Rob's usually stealing my waffles, and Noel's always on time."

"Good question." Robin replied. "Terra, could you go get them? It's not like either of them to miss a meal."

"Fine, fine." Terra answered as she finished a sausage. She got up and walked down the hall, grumbling about missing out on the fruit, which Beast Boy and Raven were feeding to each other. On second thought, maybe she SHOULD be missing that…

She knocked on Noel's door first. It was closer to the dining room, and Rob's was just down the hall. She got no answer. Annoyed, she tried opening it to find it wasn't locked.

When she saw the two curled up under the tossed covers with only their messy hair showing, their shoes and shirts on the floor, it's kind of easy to tell why she assumed what she did.

And since Terra isn't the nicest or most accepting person in the world, she didn't really have to be secretive about it either.

"EVERYONE! HEY, COME HERE, LISTEN! THE TWO MEN IN THIS ROOM HAD PASSIONATE, WILD, UNTAMED SEX LAST NIGHT! THEY ARE IN LOVE AND ENJOY HAVING SEX WITH ONE ANOTHER! I REPEAT THE TWO MEN ABOUT TO EXIT THIS ROOM, ROBERT WITH BLONDE HAIR AND NOEL THE REDHEAD, HAD SEX WITH EACH OTHER! HARD-CORE, PENETRATING, SLIPPERY GAY SEX! THANK YOU!"

Terra's proclamation rang through the whole tower, loud and clear for all to hear.

Noel and Rob shot up in bed at the beginning of Terra's announcement. She cackled and ran down the hall. Rob looked pissed and Noel looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"That… that little bitch! I'm gonna kill her!" Rob yelled as Noel walked to the door and saw Terra leave.

He knew Rob wouldn't kill her and really didn't think she was a bitch, but the idea that Rob was actually angry was amusing. He looked back to see Rob putting his shirt back on while mumbling futile curses. Ideas sped through his mind when he saw Rob's bare chest in the morning sun reflecting through his window. Those ideas devolved to laughter when Rob's head and arm got stuck and he fell back onto the bed in a heap from losing his balance. Rob struggled on the bed for a moment before Noel spoke.

"Hold on...She's announced it, why not give them something to talk about?" Noel's thin brow rose playfully as he closed the door behind him.

The blonde managed to calm himself to a less murderous state, to realize Noel's proposal. Rob smiled wickedly as his abandoned plans from the night before re-emerged in his mind. "Yeah, let them walk in and try to stop us." He quickly tossed the short aside and crossed the room to his eager teammate.

* * *

Forty-five loud, sweaty, revealing minutes later…

The new couple chomped down leftovers from the fridge as the rest of the titans stared oddly from the sofas.

"This will take some getting used to." Raven mumbled.

**THE END**

* * *

_And now, for a word from our Authors:_

_"I… Cannot believe… I actually agreed to this. This is my first Slash ever. And my last one. Don't expect anymore. ARGH! This is gonna ruin my reputation… If I have one. Though I gotta admit, it was fun. Especially imagining Ben and Chrissie's reaction to this thing. I know there are a couple of people in that will also enjoy this, this is for them as well. In any case, I really hope I don't get hunt down and killed for this… Please? Ok, I think that's about it. I had fun writing my parts and am not afraid to admit it. Now, last note to make: I'm NOT gay. I have nothing against them, but am not one myself. Nor will I ever be, I think. Well, that's about it" Says Prisionero._

_"Heh.__ I mainly did this to annoy Chrissie and Ben. And I can't say I don't think I meet my goals. Whoopdie-doo. Also, Noel has acted a bit OOC during the intimate scenes, right? Well, even though that, you gotta admit he makes an adorable girl!"_

_"FUCK. OFF." Says Noel._

_"Those are cute last words. Anyway, Back to the readers… Just so you now, it was me who wrote everything from Rob's 'And what if I could help you?' line up to pretty much the end. That's the main reason I'm keeping all this secrecy about my identity. I, like John, have a reputation to keep. And one last note to make: I AM gay. Actually, more like bisexual, but you get the point. Anyway, Enjoy, Chrissie. You too, Ben." Says Someone-whose-name-is-not-to-be-revealed._

_And so ends a legacy of slash OC fics that should never, ever be done again._


End file.
